Hypothetically
by Gemini96
Summary: A quick oneshot - Castle was messing with things in Beckett's car and accidentally broke something, this is how he breaks the news to Beckett.


**Just a quick one shot with Beckett and Castle for a little fun!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise<strong>

"Hypothetically," Castle started, "What would you do if I told you I'd done something bad?"

Beckett looked up from her paperwork, "Hypothetically?"

Castle nodded; his face sincere. Beckett leant back in her chair dropping her pen on top of the file she had been going through, "It depends on how bad the thing you did was." Castle motioned for her to carry on, "If it was something really bad like hurting someone, I'd probably have to arrest you and then never speak to you again, if-"

Castle stopped her mid sentence, "This 'hypothetical' situation is nowhere near as serious as that, no harm to anyone. Just a certain piece of equipment."

He had really caught Beckett's interest at that, "This certain piece of equipment being?"

"Tell me what you'd do?"

"Castle, I'll find out anyway, you might as well tell me." But Castle would not spill anything; he just sat in front of Kate with a very stubborn look on his face, Kate sighed, "Again it depends on what you did, I probably wouldn't do anything too awful."

"Okay, keep that thought in your head while I tell you a little story." Beckett raised an eyebrow, she was expecting this, he would spin it into a tale and then flash his big eyes at her in the hopes that he would forgive her, but she was ready for it.

"Once upon a time-" Castle was interrupted by Kate's eye roll, "What?" he asked.

"'Once upon a time' that's what you're going for?" Castle shushed her and settled into his chair to continue with his story.

"Once upon a time there was a dashing young writer who followed a particularly beautiful detective around all day. Now they were partners, knew each others moves off by heart, backed each other up no matter what, until one day there was a situation where the detective made the writer stay in the car because she said it was too dangerous. Despite, may I add, a handcrafted bullet proof vest tailor made for him."

"Cut to the chase Castle." Beckett knew what he was referring to, earlier that day they had received a tip about a suspect and it was too dangerous to let Castle loose inside the building, so she had made him wait in the car.

Castle motioned with his hand for her to quieten down, "I'm getting to it. Now this day was extremely cold and the dashing young writer was freezing in the car, fortunately the beautiful detective had left the keys in the ignition, so the writer decided that it would be okay if he turned the heating on in the car-"

Castle stopped as Beckett's head hit the desk; she had figured out what he had done.

Rushing to finish his story Castle continued, "Unbeknownst to the writer turning on the heating in the car when it isn't being driven is a very bad idea. The car doesn't agree with the idea of warming up the passengers and the air con usually breaks."

"Castle-" Beckett started, but Castle holding up his hand again made her stop, "There's more?"

"The writer didn't know this either and proceeded to poke the vents on the dashboard with a pen trying to make them work, stopping only when he got one stuck." Castle trailed off and looked up at Beckett's face, she was furious.

"You broke my air con?"

"Technically the pen broke your air con, I just happened to be holding it at the time."

"Can I not leave you alone for five minutes without you fiddling?"

"Evidently not."

"You're going to fix it."

"Absolutely," nodded Castle.

"And next time I need you to stay out of the way, I am locking you out of the car."

"It's only fair," replied Castle in agreement.

"And every time you introduce yourself to everyone but victims for the next month you will follow your name with the phrase; 'breaking the air con so you don't have to'.

"Come on? Seriously? I'll sound like some sort of walking advertisement. You said you wouldn't do anything too bad!" But after taking a look at Beckett's glare he backed down, "No, no, you're absolutely right."

"Good." Replied Beckett with an evil glint in her eye; "Now remind me who you are again?"

"I'm Rick Castle." Another glare from Beckett and a sigh from Castle "Breaking the air con so you don't have to."

"Exactly." She turned back to her paperwork, satisfied. It was going to be a hilarious few weeks.


End file.
